Axel and Lioness the Return of the Sword of Jo-Lan
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel and Lioness team up with Dragon to protect the Sword of Jo-Lan from the Serpent's Tail and the Architect also Lioness learn she has a Jo-Lan link with Axel. LionessxAxel at the end


Axel and Lioness The Return of the Sword of Jo-Lan

HeroeReturn of the Sword of Jo-Lan

s: Axel, Lioness and Dragon

Villains: The Serpent's Tail (Master Guan) and the Architect

Allies: Garrett and Eliza

Set two weeks after the end of the series

"Axel, Lioness someone wants to see you two it's Dragon." Garrett told Axel and Lioness.

"Keep him there we're on our way." Said Axel.

"Me and you but why?" asked Lioness Axel wasn't so sure.

Later Dragon told Axel and Lioness why he needed.

"You two I need your help to get the Sword of Jo-Lan away from my ex-master's clutches it's deep in the mountains outside of Hong Kong." Dragon told them.

"I will keep the boys in check with Garrett." Said Eliza who just came in.

And Lioness smiled that her cousin was willing to help.

"I sense the Architect will be after something there too." Said Dragon.

"What would he want?" asked Garrett.

"Maybe he wants to join the Cobra Squad?" suggested Eliza.

"They are called the Serpent's Tail but yeah could do." Said Lioness.

"True." Said Axel.

Soon Axel, Lioness and Dragon flew to Hong Kong.

"Axel I've been meaning to ask you why am I on the mission?" asked Lioness.

"I think Dragon just wanted someone to help me control my anger." Suggested Axel. "But if it gets bad we fight the Serpent's Tail together since we have fought this battle against evil since we formed the team."

"Yeah and also I want you to know I like to know a little bit about Jo-Lan since lately I have had been glowing green and gold lately." Said Lioness.

"That is why you're here Lioness to see if you and Axel are the ones to stop evil together." Replied Dragon. "I know you are confused but I'll explain later."

Soon they were at Hong Kong and saw Guan talking to the Architect.

"Manning, Leone and Dragon will be here soon." Said Guan. "So be ready to attack."

"We're right here Guan and we won't let you have the sword and you can't use the sword for about 2997 years anyway." Said Axel.

"And we will stop you since your Ninjas aren't too hard." Said Lioness as she saw Ninjas and jumped up making them hit each other.

"I see what you mean." Replied Axel.

"Well since you didn't just betray me but also the Alpha Teens you will pay the price." Said Dragon getting out his sword.

Then the Architect made his big armour bot out of all those blocks he had when he and the Alpha Teens first met.

"I said Lee would betray you but you wouldn't listen." Cackled the Architect.

"Maybe but the Serpent's Tail will betray you too." Said Lioness.

"Exactly." Replied Axel.

"You know the Architect well." Said Dragon soon all three attacked the Architect.

Then Lioness started glowing green and gold.

"What the heck?" asked Guan and the Architect.

"My and Axel's good friend learning Jo-Lan." Replied Dragon.

"JO-LAN!" yelled Axel, Lioness and Dragon destroying the Architect's armour bot.

"Must be a link." Said Axel.

"More than likely." Smiled Lioness.

Soon the Architect was cuffed and Guan headed for the Mountains outside Hong Kong.

"TIME TO TELEPORT!" called Axel as he held on to Lioness and Dragon and they teleported.

"That is making my stomach feel a bit whatever." Sighed Lioness.

"It will take some getting used too since you will gain that power yourself." Explained Dragon. "There is prophecy that a Jo-Lan Warrior will team up with the one he loves and stop evil together by sharing Jo-Lan."

"That explains a lot." Said Lioness.

"Yeah now to find the Sword of Jo-Lan and make sure no one finds it again." Said Axel and Lioness and Dragon nodded.

"NOT THIS TIME HEROES!" yelled Guan as he grabbed the sword but the alpha Teens and Dragon battled Guan for the sword.

"THE SWORD IS NOT TO BE USED FOR EVIL!" said Dragon as he used the move that only Sebastian Manning knew and made Guan crash into a rock.

"This isn't over." Growled Guan and disappeared.

"We got the Sword of Jo-Lan." Said Axel.

"Yes now we take somewhere Guan won't expect it." Said Lioness.

"Yes but only I shall know." Agreed Dragon. "We shall meet again."

"Good luck." Smiled Axel then Dragon vanished. "Now Lioness-er- Cat I think we should talk about our future."

"Yeah for starters Axel I have been having these feelings since we met on Trackdown and I think I know why I have Jo-Lan now because of my feelings." Admitted Lioness shyly. "I love you Axel Manning and I always will."

"I love you too Catalina we were destined to be together." Smiled Axel.

"And I say we start dating." Smiled Lioness and they kissed before heading back to Landmark City for their first date.

The End


End file.
